Another reality
by Kalmeena
Summary: AU after 3rd episode. Max stays in reality from photo and trying to find Rachel. Of course with the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

From the author: Hey guys! My second work… It will be big, so get ready! Thanks to Permen Caca for idea of this fic and for great conversation :3 Sorry for so little part… Let me know if you'll like this!

POV Max

Oh my god! I fucked up! Why?! Why I can't do anything right? I wanted to make things better, but I made this! Now I am in the «Vortex Club», my friends from another reality are not even friends to me and Chloe… Chloe is disabled… That's just awful! I need to fix everything. Fast.

— Max? Is it okay? — Chloe looked at me with surprise.

— Oh… That's… That's fine… Just was thinking about… Its nothing. Forget about it

We were sitting in her room. It's a bit different now…

— Okay then… Can you tell me something about your life since you left me?

— Uhm… I came back in Arcadia because of Blackwell Academy. And now I'm studying here. Nothing interesting… What about you?

— Well, the same. Nothing interesting. Got in a car crash, for example — she laughed.

Strange… She didn't mention Rachel…

— Chloe, I'm very sorry… Oh, did you know Rachel Amber?

— Hm… That missing girl? No, I didn't. You did?

— No, me neither…

— So, why did you ask?

— It's a long story. Maybe, I'll tell you about it

Then, we were looking through the album with our photos. Damn, we were so little and nothing couldn't bother us… Oh! This photo! Maybe I could go back there and… No… What if I can change something here?…

— Listen Max… My respiratory system is failing and… And it's only getting worse. I've heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked up. So, I know I'm just putting off the inevitable, while my parents suffer along… And I will too… This isn't how I want things to end…

— Chloe…

— Do you understand what I'm saying?…

— Yeah, I do…

— All you have to do, is crank up the IV to eleven

Think, Max! Well, I could do this, and Chloe won't suffer… But maybe she can help me? We need to find Rachel. I… I don't know…

— Chloe… I don't know! I have no right to just… Kill you!

— I give you this right

Damn, what should I do?…

— I won't do this. Please, don't be upset. I just can't…

— I understand. Everybody just hate me. Go away, Max…

Great! Just great! I hope, she'll understand… That's very hard for me…

I went out of Chloe's house. Okay, if I want to find Rachel, I need to live in this new "world" for some time, to understand all my relationships with students from Blackwell in this reality.

I need to talk to Warren… I hope, we are friends here…

I caught the bus to Blackwell and went there.


	2. Chapter 2

From the author: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter ;) I'm very sorry about so many dialogues… They are important for the storyline. Hope you enjoy reading :3

—

Here am I. Staying in front of Warren's room. Okay, let's go…

I knocked at the door. Warren opened the door and looked at me in surprise.

— Max?

I was a little bit scared. Come on, Max! He is your friend.

— Y… Yeah. Hello

— Hey, come in

We came in and sat on the sofa.

— So, why you came?

— Uhm… We are friends, right?

— Of course, Max! Is something wrong? — he put his hand on my shoulder.

— I… Need to tell you something… Something very strange

— Go ahead, I'm ready

I told him all, what happened to me for these days. Warren listened very carefully.

— Wow… My mind is blown…

— But… But you believe me?…

— I always believe you, Max. I just don't know how to explain all this

— Me neither. Listen, I just wanted you to know this

— And you did right. Now, I could help you, if something happens… — he blushed.

— Yeah, you know… I do need help

— What is this?

— I already told you about Chloe and Rachel and… In another reality me and Chloe tried to find her. She is still missing here, right?

— Yes

— For how long?

— A… Month, I think

— Damn, so it's the same time here… She had friends at Blackwell?

— Uhm… Yes, she was popular here. Rachel was part of the «Vortex Club», but she communicated with people like Kate too

— Wow. I bet she was an interesting person

— Well, I didn't talk to her, so I can't tell you anything about her. Why do you think she's missing?

— Uhm… We didn't investigate much, but we have one version… We haven't got any clues for it, so I won't tell you. Don't want to lie

— As you want… Max, you need my help?

— You know, Chloe is disabled in this reality and… It won't be easy to investigate all this by myself, so…

— Of course I'll help you!

— I really didn't want you to get into all these…

— Max, that's okay. I won't leave you alone. Especially now

— Thank you… Really — I hugged him.

— That's nothing. So, what we need to find out?

— We need to find Rachel and…

— And?

— You know, I've got the feeling, that something bad happened… That she didn't just leave Arcadia Bay because she wanted to… So we need to find out what happened too

— Wow, feel like a detective already!

— I don't think, that it's going to be funny…

— Hey, don't worry. I always got your back — he hugged me.

— Thanks very much, Warren… Wow, it's evening already. I think I should get back to my dorm. We'll start our investigation tomorrow

— Okay, bye. See you

— Of course — I smiled wearily and went out of his room.

When I came to my dorm, I sat on my bed and wrote down all clues, that we find with Chloe in alternate reality. Then I rereaded them and went to bed. It's going to be a very hard day tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

From the author: Hey! Here's the new chapter! I am sorry. It's little. Again. But don't worry, I'll publish the next chapter today, or tomorrow! Good luck :3

—

The alarm clock ringed and I opened my eyes. Good morning, Max.

Suddenly, I saw my notebook, and remembered yesterday. I opened it and… There's nothing?! Really?! Just great. So, it turns out, that I fell asleep yesterday? Wonderful. It was a dream? I think, I'm overworked…

I took the notebook and wrote down all information, that we needed.

While I was writing, my phone rang. It was a message from Warren.

«Hey, are you ready, detective Max? :D»

Detective Max? Funny.

«Of course, Doctor Graham»

«Do we have something?»

«Yeah, a bit of information»

«Great! Get your ass to my dorm room now :)»

I got out of bed, dressed, took my notebook and went to Warren's room.

Warren met me and we came in his room.

— Max, you look a bit confused. Is everything alright?

— It's okay. I'm just tired

— Maybe you should rest for today?

— No, that's fine, really

— As you say…

Then we started to learn the clues I've brought, looked for others in Internet… But nothing worked. We haven't learned anything new.

— Damn, that's impossible! — I covered my face with my hands.

— Hey — he hugged me — Of course it isn't easy

— I'm sick of it. Can… Can we go for a walk?

— Oh, certainly — he covered my hand with his and we went out of dormitory.

I don't know why, but suddenly I wanted to go to the lighthouse. This place always calms me. While we were going there, Warren suddenly took my hand:

— Max, do you see this girl? — he pointed at a girl, who was sitting on the bench.

— Yeah… I think, I've already seen her…

Holding hands, we walked up to her.

— Hello?… — I started to talk.

She flinched and turned around. I covered my face with my hands. Oh my god! Really?!


	4. Chapter 4

From the author: Hey! I promised to publish a new chapter today, so, here it is! Enjoy reading :3 (Next chapter is the last, by the way :c)

—

— Hey, something wrong? — the girl put her hand on my shoulder.

— Y-yes… You… You just reminded me of one girl…

— That's you, Rachel?! — Warren intervened.

— Oh, you remember me, Warren? So… And who are you? — she friendly looked at me.

— Uhh… Max Caulfield and…

— Max?! That's you?! Finally I found you! — she interrupted me — I'm very sorry, Warren, but I think I'll need Max for today — she took my hand.

Me and Warren looked at each other fearfully.

— O-okay… — I mumbled.

— Be careful — Warren hugged me and went away.

Rachel was looking at me and the smile never left her face.

— Aww, he's in love with you — she laughed.

— Shut up! I'm so glad to see you… Alive! — I don't know why, but I suddenly wanted to hug her. And I did.

— That's okay. So, we really need to talk, Max!

— S-sure, I'm just…

— Shocked? Yeah, I know.

— Yes, I am. I just didn't expect to see you here! You're missing!

— Uhm, it's a long story… Let's sit… — we sat on the bench — Wait, have you seen Chloe? — now Rachel seemed very nervous.

— Oh, I don't know how to tell… It's a long story too. It turned out that I have rewind powers, I saved Chloe for many times, then this reality… — I almost cried, while saying this.

— Wow… You have them too?!

— What?!

— You have rewind powers?! Because I have!

— Oh my god… — I was crying now — What the fuck is going on?!

— Hey, calm down. That's okay

— I… I won't panic… Tell me your story already!

— Yeah, yeah… So, I was very stupid. Not like you, as I see. I did waste this power on stupid stuff… Then, I got stuck between realities… Now I finally could get out of it and… It was insane, Max…

— That's crazy… I'm very sorry

— That's okay. And know another crazy thing… While I was trapped between realities I… Found another reality… Which was ideal… Of course, I think, there are some bad things, but we were so happy together! I'm alive… With Chloe… Of course you and Warren, and… Its wonderful! And… I wanted to ask… Maybe… Maybe we should get to this reality and stay there… Forever?

I was very surprised… Maybe Rachel is right? Enough of this horror…

— Really? Everything is good? That's my dream since I've got this power…

— Yeah, mine too… And… I miss Chloe very much

— She misses you too. You're right… We should go there… But how?

— I could go there and took this photo… — she handed me a photo, which was taken with a Polaroid — We just need to go there…

— But Rachel, how we can go there together?

— Take my hand. It helps. We already did it with Chloe

— Wow, I'm so excited…

— Me too. Let's go!

I took Rachel's hand and focused on the photo.

Some pictures were changing in font of me. Chloe wasn't killed by Nathan, but she got to the hospital with a severe wound. Then I met Rachel. Everything is… Wait! That's Kate and she… Jumped?! I wasn't there?! So, we even weren't friends… That's not good…

Bright flash. I'm sitting in the woods. It is already evening. Is everything fine?…


End file.
